Bases
'Bases' Bases serve several functions. They are where you gather resources, where you build troops, and where you improve them. They house your soldiers and Heroes, and work as your attack platforms. ''Fame ''- In order to take over territory you have to have unspent fame. Every Territory you take over costs you 1 fame. you gain 1 fame every 12 hours. The Stone of Destiny allows you to gain fame faster. Each level decreases the amount of time you have to wait by 0.5%. A max level Stone of Destiny (level 10) means you get fame 5% faster. You can only have 1 in a base but you can have one at each base. Lot of math can be done, but for ease of use add all your levels of Stone of Destiny together and multiply by 3.6. That is the amount of time it takes from your fame timer. 12hours = 720 min at 0 levels of Stone of Destiny. 100 levels of Stone of Destiny is 360 min. So from 12 hours to 6 hours at max. You can also gain fame from certain quests and by capturing forts. You get to build new Bases based on your fame as well. The maximum number of bases is10, including your Home Base. Captured NPC forts do not count towards this limit. General – with some exceptions, every territory you take should have its maximum available resource spaces filled with the correct gathering units. The primary exception is the home base, you also need enough troops at home to protect yourself. You should tailor your strategy to match your play style, and your desired ends. Personally I prefer to max resources as much as possible and have a few troop builders, does not matter if you can hold 20000 troops in 4 different bases if it takes you a month to build them all due to slow resource build. Keep in mind, maximum of ten bases. Another tip, when first starting a new base, fill all the squares in before leveling up so you can be sure you have all the buildings you need/want where they should be. RT = resource tiles available (total wood + iron + clay, crops not included since they can be built on any tile) Flatland = total available tiles for buildings including RT Home Base 37 flatland 18RT ''Best Resource territories'' : 3* 1/1/1 22 flatland 10RT : 4* 2/2/2 23 flatland 10RT : 5* 2/2/1 25 flatland 12RT : 5* 1/1/2 25 flatland 12RT : 6* 2/2/2 24 flatland 14RT : 7* 2/4/4 25 flatland 14RT : 8* 4/2/1 28 flatland 14RT : 9* 4/4/4/4 29 flatland 18RT Resource bases use Stone of Destiny, Village, and Warehouses. The rest should be Crops. With the change in rules in game 3 however it is now an option to consider placing some Quarters and Barracks or Stables in a town, just be sure you do have enough crops to support future growth as well as troop building. ''Troop territories'' : 3* 1 crop 26 flatland : 5* 1 crop 29 flatland : 7* 1 crop 33 flatland : 9* 1/1/1/2 crop 40 flatland 6RT Troop territories will use 7-11 tiles minimum for the following buildings, Stone of Destiny, Fort, Tournament Square, Blacksmith, Armory, Archer Barracks, Spear Barracks, Stables, Military Academy, Lookout, and Weapon Workshop. All other tiles should be Quarters or Cantonments to maximize troop numbers. The home base is an exception, you will want a Market and need the Foundry and Research Center to get catapults. Once everything is researched you can tear down the Research Center, Foundry, and Market (if your barvey) and replace with Cantonments. : Tip: Build the War Academy somewhere you plan to put a resource tile, crop, or another building that does not require the War Academy to be built. Then once you have built all the buildings that require it (primarily Quarters) destroy it and replace it with the appropriate resource/building to maximize efficiency. You will never build a swordsmen once you have the better troops and Scout Cavalry are built in stables. With the new rules you no longer need to keep the war academy beyond getting at least one quarter in town, then you can build a Lookout and Cantonments instead which hold many more troops. Level 15 troop quarter holds 800 troops. Lv 20 Cantonments hold 1885. The following numbers assume you kept all 11 troop buildings and destroyed the Warehouse, War Academy, the Quarter, and Cropfield you needed as building prerequisites. The rest are max level Cantonemnts. : 18 tiles left in a 5* = 33,930 troops : 22 tiles left in a 7* = 41,470 troops : 29 tiles left in a 9* = 54,665 troops These numbers do not include the troops allowed by the Fortress so you will be able to hold more troops than this.